The Stage of the Story Play Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Stage of the Story Play Part 2. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Twilight Sparkle: I can hardly wait for the grand opening! Mary Bell: We're going to enter the play. Bowser: I want you to go and bring me Mary Bell and company, the rangers allied them long enough. Arthur: We have got to save them. The episode continues in Princess Peach's Castle, Twilight and her freinds helped out. Twilight Sparkle: I hope they're okay. Spike: Me too, Twilight. Princess Peach: Don't you worry, Twilight, I'm sure that everything is going to be alright. Twilight Sparkle: I hope so, Princess Peach. Mario: I agree with the princess, Twilight, we'll save our friends somehow. Luigi: There's always a possibility. Rarity: And what possibility can we make it so? Blue Toad: We just have to outsmart Bowser. Yellow Toad: It's like he did before. So, Twilight, Mario, and their friends had to defend the Mushroom Kingdom. Then up on the distance, the Koopa Minions were attacking in the city. Yoshi: We've got company! Iggy Koopa: Koopa Minions! Ken Utonium: We gotta stop them! Rainbow Dash: Hold your horses, Small fry, it's way too dangerous for you. So, they set out to stop the Koopa Minions from invading the kingdom. Just as they were too many of them, Twilgiht and her friends refused to give up. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, we can't give up, this is for our friends. Star Swirl the Bearded: Twilight's right, we must ensure Bowser does not rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario: Let's do this! Blue Toad: It's showtime! Pinkie Pie: For the Mushroom Kingdom and the universe! At last, the Koopa Minions retreated after a long battle. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, he begin making a new evil scheme. Bowser: It's time we begin to begin my next plan, we'll destroy the rangers for sure. El Seed: How're we gonna do that, Bowser? Bad Rap: After a few hostages came to us, it was all too easy for us. Bowser: Dark Jankenman, Masked Osodashi, you two will do the rest. Dark Jankenman: Yes, Master. Masked Osodashi: As you command. So, they set off to get rid of the rangers and the heroes. Then, Lucas, Yuri, and Chris became Floral Magicians. Lucas: Wow! Yuri: We're Floral Magicians now! Chris: This is so cool! Mary Bell: Come on, we can work our way out of here. Tambourine: Right! Mary Bell: Time to bust out of this castle! At last, they make their quick escape form the castle. Soon, Twilight and the others started patrolling around their home. Twilight Sparkle: We need to keep our eyes open, Bowser is not giving up that easily. Just then, Mary Bell and her friends appeared out of nowhere like magic. Mary Bell: Hi, Guys! Princess Peach: Mary Bell! You're all okay! With that said, they all happily hugged their friends. Buyllzeye: How'd you all escape? Lucas: We became Floral Magicians, and we make our own portal to escape. Ken: As for Mary Bell, she was a Floral Magician again from the old times. Yoshi: No way! Luigi: Mama Mia! Princess Daisy: That is so amazing! Fluttershy: We sure are glad you've all made it! Aikko: Thank you, Fluttershy. Then, the Koopa Minions were starting to regroup. Soon, Twilight and her friends planned a new strategy to stop Bowser. Twilight Sparkle: If we're gonna stop Bowser, we have to act now with a new strategy. Spike: But how? The last plan I worked on didn't work. Jankenman: Bowser might come after for the Tree of Harmony. Toad: How're we gonna stop Bowser now? Persian: We have a plan. Wario: Like what? So, they all huddled together just to begin their plan. Before the mission starts, there was a huge welcome for Lucas, Yuri and Chris as new Floral Magicians. Mary Bell: Now, we're Floral Magicians. Lucas: We sure are. Aikko: Welcome to the fighting team. Yuri: Thanks, Aikko. Jankenman: You guys deserve it. Chris: Now, we'll be ready for Bowser. So, they make ready to stop Bowser. Meanwhile, Bowser and his gang were getting close to the Tree of Harmony. Bowser: At last, the Tree of Harmony will be destroyed once we take the Elements and Charms! Bowser Jr.: I can hardly wait! Twilight Sparkle: That's far enough, Bowser! Mary Bell: You've all gone too far! With the Koopa Minions attack, Twilight and her friends had to get a head start. Starlight Glimmer: Don't even think about it, Bowser! Bowser: I had all I can take from you rangers! Brick: But not us! Musa: We're just getting warmed up! Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! At last, Twilgiht and her friends morphed and begin their battle. Star Swirl the Bearded: We must fight them off! Twilight Sparkle: Way ahead of ya, Star Swirl! With Bowser and his createns escaping, they begin to fight off Masked Osodashi and Dark Jankenman. Masked Osodashi: Is that all you fools got!? Jankenman: We're just getting started! Toad: Now, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Right, Toad. Then, Twilight brought out the Elemental Sword and make ready to strike Dark Jankenman: You'll never win this time, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: Don't be so sure. Spike: Rarity: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225